


Guns and Scales

by Fledgling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothing Kink, Domestic Fluff, Dragon!Hanzo, Fluff, Flying, Grooming, M/M, Nesting, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Shedding, Smut, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots featuring McCree and dragon!Hanzo, as well as appearences from the rest of the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horns

**Author's Note:**

> So in this universe, dragon!Hanzo means a couple different things:  
> he has horns, slit pupils, and patches of skin-colored scales in human form  
> he is a Storm Dragon, meaning he has low control over lightning and water  
> he has a dragon form, which is the same color of blue as his arm tattoo. 
> 
> It'll all be explored in more depth as the stories go on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's horns have begun growing back from their winter shed, and McCree gives him scalp massages (and feels).

“Your hair is surprisingly soft.”

Hanzo chuckled, leaning into the fingers rubbing against his scalp. His horns had begun to grow back, meaning that while he normally very much enjoyed McCree playing with his hair, the scalp massaging now felt even better.

"So when’ll the horns start pokin’ through?” McCree asked, moving his hands to the area above his temples, feeling the small bumps where his horns were growing under the skin.

“A week or so, I believe. Sometimes they come in slower, depending on if I am injured or sick when they begin growing back. Since I have been in good health for a while now, they should come in soon.”

“That’s good. I like your horns. They look good on ya.”

Hanzo purred, turning onto his stomach so he could press his face into McCree’s chest. “I am glad you like them. I was worried that you would find them…”

“Bothersome?”

“Monstrous.”

McCree paused in his motions and moved one his hands down to cup the archer’s chin, pushing gently until his face was no longer buried in his chest.

“You are not a monster.” McCree pressed his lips to his forehead, then under each eye, and finally to his lips. “You are ferocious and beautiful, and you could probably level a city if you desired, but you are not a monster.”

Hanzo purred even louder, leaning in and rubbing their noses together before ducking and rubbing his nose and lips across his jaw. McCree chuckled and leaned back, exposing more of his neck for the dragon. The constant nuzzling had been a pleasant surprise, one he was more than happy to embrace. Even once Hanzo told him it was a way of scenting him as well as showing affection, shying away as though McCree would be freaked out or repulsed, McCree still encouraged him to do it.

Hanzo chuffed, blinking up at him with slitted pupils, and McCree cupped his face in his hands and just stared at him, running a thumb over the patch of flesh colored scales under his right eye.

“I love you.”

Hanzo immediately tore himself from his hold, slamming his hands down on McCree’s shoulders and roaring. McCree swallowed and put his own hands gently over Hanzo’s wrists, not to hold or remove, but just to rest them there. Hanzo kept growling quietly, snorting clouds of steam. For several minutes they sat in silence, McCree waiting and Hanzo thinking, staring at McCree’s hands, his gaze becoming more and more unfocused. Finally he took a deep breath and held it, then released it a soft wail.

“No one… no one has said that to me since my brother.”

McCree smiled sadly, pulling the dragon back into his lap and stroking his hair, humming quietly as Hanzo shook against him. What was going on in his head was a mystery to the gunslinger, though given what Hanzo had told him (and what searching he had done on his own), he figured it was for the best.

“I cannot say it in return.”

The quiet sentence made McCree nod, rearranging the dragon until they were lying down, Hanzo’s head resting on his chest.

“That’s alright darlin’. Ya don’ have ta. Ya don’ ever have ta. I just wanted ya ta know.”

Hanzo sighed and wiggled until their legs were tangled together and McCree’s arm was wrapped around his back. They should probably move off the floor to somewhere more comfortable, preferably the bed, but neither really felt like letting the other go.

“I would like to say it back to you.” Hanzo admitted.

“Whenever you feel comfortable with it. It don’ make a lick of difference ta me.”

Hanzo curled closer to the gunslinger. “You are a treasure.”

“Oh, is that why you’re with me? Hoardin’ me with the rest of your riches?”

“McCree, we have been over this. I do not have mountains of jewels and gold in a cave somewhere.”

“No, but ya do have a very large amount of blankets and pillows on your bed.”

Hanzo glared at him but didn’t deny the statement; he did have quite a lot of blankets and pillows, all of varying materials, sizes, and colors. He huffed another cloud of steam, watching it dissipate before blowing a series of rings. McCree began massaging the bumps where the horns were starting to grow again, feeling Hanzo practically melt against him.

“You are too good with those hands of yours, cowboy.”

McCree chuckled. “Wanna see what else they can do?”


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are not McCree's strong suit, though he can be encouraged under the right circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree with glasses = good shit. Also, while Hanzo does know how to enjoy a morning in bed, he prefers to rise early. He usually makes breakfast for himself, as McCree doesn't like to eat/isn't hungry in the mornings.

It was the smell of coffee that stirred McCree from the sweet embrace of slumber. He sighed and contemplated trying to go back to sleep, but the faint grumble of his stomach convinced him to untangle himself from the blanket cocoon he was in. He blinked a couple times to get the sleep from his eyes, fumbling around for his glasses on the side table; he was not nearly awake enough to deal with his contacts.

He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, feeling his left elbow protest the movement. He’d have to work on it later. He finished throwing the blankets off himself and swung his legs off the bed, standing and grabbing a discarded shirt off the floor and throwing it on. He shuffled out into the hallway, following his nose to the kitchen.

McCree leaned against the doorframe, smiling as he watched Hanzo move around the kitchen. He was wearing only a loose pair of shorts, the sunlight from the open window catching on his scales every so often and making them shine. His horns were mostly finished growing back, swiping back and up from his face. He was damn beautiful.

“Mornin’ sweetheart.”

Hanzo looked up at him and smiled, crossing the kitchen to press a kiss to McCree’s lips. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Mhm.” McCree let Hanzo lead him to the kitchen, watching as the dragon put the finishing touches on whatever it was he was making. He pulled a mug from the cupboard and filled it with coffee, adding a little bit of milk to it before taking a sip.

“What’re ya makin’?”

“Sausage and bacon omelette. Would you like one?”

“Nah, but thank ya.”

The two enjoyed the quiet of the morning while Hanzo finished cooking, content to simply be with each other. McCree padded over to the table after a while and sat down, resting his head against his palm. Hanzo joined him shortly, the sound of eating filling the silence. They had no obligations for the day, nor had they made in plans between the two of them, so there was no need to rush and get out the door.

“You should wear your glasses more often. They look good on you.”

McCree chuckled and shrugged, still not awake enough to form coherent sentences.

“Then again, most everything looks good on you. And off.”

McCree choked on his coffee, coughing to try and expel the liquid from his lungs. Hanzo merely smirked and took his dishes to the sink, leaving them to deal with later.

“I do not know about you, but I feel like going back to bed.” Hanzo paused and looked over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, extending his hand. “Join me?”

McCree smiled and stood. “Guess I could go for some breakfast after all.”

His coffee had long since gone cold by the time he went to finish it.


	3. Aim, Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship McHanzo, wherein McCree is determined and Hanzo is cautious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine McCree can be pretty damn stubborn when he wants something, especially if that something is a pretty archer.  
> Also at this point McCree doesn't know exactly what Hanzo is, though he can make a guess.

_Thunk!_

_Thunk!_

_Thunk!_

Hanzo drew back another arrow, letting it follow the path of the others into the head of a robot target. The robot cried out and fell over, rebuilding itself a seconds later. Hanzo dropped his bow and hit the switch on the wall beside him, turning on to signal not to fire. He hopped the ledge between him and the shooting range, collecting his arrows from the robot. Keen ears picked up movement behind him, and he didn’t think anything of it until he heard someone pick his bow up.

“Mighty fine weapon ya got.”

Hanzo spun around, mouth open to demand the man drop his bow this instant—how dare he presume he could touch it—but stopped when he saw the reverent care the other was holding it with. McCree was holding it like it was made of glass, making sure not to touch any of the delicate machinery that kept it calibrated.

“Yes, it is. Please put it down.”

McCree did as asked, stepping back as Hanzo hopped the ledge once more. “Didn’t mean ta offend. Just a bit curious I’m afraid.”

Hanzo hummed and quickly inspected his arrows, making sure they were still usable before putting them back in his quiver. “You wish to use the range?”

McCree shook his head. “Take ya time. I’m not in any sorta hurry.” He leaned against the wall behind him as if to prove his point.

“Very well.” Hanzo turned and retrieved his bow, glancing briefly over it to make sure McCree had truly done nothing to it and raising it up as he pulled an arrow from his quiver. He drew back and let the arrow fly, watching as it once more sunk into the target.

“Don’t seem like ya need too much practice.”

Hanzo hummed. “I have been using a bow since I was very young. However, I do not believe one should ever stop practicing.” He glanced back at the other. “That is why you are here, yes?”

“One of the reasons, sure.”

Hanzo raised a brow. “One of?”

McCree shrugged. “Like I said, I’m curious. I’ve never had the option to use a bow before, so I figured I’d come down here and see what its all about.”

“You wish for me to teach you?”

Again McCree shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe I also wanted to know more about the archer himself.”

Hanzo blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“You kinda keep ta yourself. I want to get to know ya.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Hanzo huffed. “You do not know anything about me other than where I am from and who I used to be. That should be enough to keep most people away.”

“Nah. I wanna know who ya are now. Why ya came here.” McCree gestured to Hanzo’s head. “Why ya got horns sproutin’ from your head.”

Hanzo sighed. “You will be disappointed. I do not simply give out the details of my personal life.”

“Then I’ll have to keep tryin’ til ya trust me enough ta tell me.”

“Do not get your hopes up.”

He heard McCree chuckle as he walked out of the room. Hanzo growled and fired a scatter arrow down the range, taking no satisfaction in the robotic cries.

He could still smell the cigar smoke an hour later when he finally left.

 

  
“Fancy meetin’ you here.”

Hanzo sighed. McCree had kept to his word and had showed up every time he was in the firing range, most of the time talking, sometimes just quietly watching. Though Hanzo had found it annoying and a little unnerving at first, he had to admit the cowboy wasn’t bad company. He usually talked about random things, small talk about the weather and stories about the other members of their pieced together organization, but sometimes he would talk about himself, stories about growing up and joining the Deadlock Gang, about being part of the original Overwatch, about life on the run since. Slowly, Hanzo could feel himself warming up to the other’s presence.

He couldn’t tell if he hated or enjoyed it.

“McCree.”

The cowboy stopped mid-sentence, tilting his head to the side to show he was listening. Hanzo stepped back from the range, gesture to it with his hand.

“I would like to see your own skills with your gun.”

McCree laughed and winked. “Well, I guess I could go a round.”

Hanzo felt his cheeks warm as the cowboy walked up to take his place. He looked down the range, completely still. Hanzo blinked; he must have, because the next second McCree’s revolver was drawn and six of the targets were in pieces. McCree turned to him and smirked.

“How’s that?”

“I must admit it is impressive.” Hanzo stepped up beside him as McCree reloaded. “How do you aim so well?”

“Practice.”

Hanzo nodded. “I see.” The robots had reformed, and in a moment of pride Hanzo quickly drew a scatter arrow and fired, watching as several arrows stuck into each of the targets. McCree laughed loudly, crossing his arms.

“Now that’s impressive.”

Hanzo allowed a small smile to cross his face.

“You should do that more. Smile, I mean. It looks good on ya.”

Hanzo felt heat creep up his cheeks again. “I do not have many things to smile about.”

“Well, we’ll just have ta give you some then.” McCree pat him on the shoulder. “Now c’mon, let’s see that shot again.”

 

  
Hanzo cursed as he ducked behind a wall. He was pinned from all sides, even from above, and only had one arrow left. His left shoulder was bleeding heavily, a bullet having tore into the flesh. He leaned his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and listening as the footsteps drew closer.

There was a loud thud above him, followed by gunfire and yelling in a language he didn’t know. French maybe? All the noise stopped after a few seconds, though one set of footsteps remained. Hanzo wouldn’t let himself hope it was someone friendly. There was more yelling from outside the door of the small room he was in, and he snarled as he picked his bow up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Hanzo let the arrow fly. It stuck in his throat, and he fell over with a grunt. Hanzo let his arm drop, bow clattering to the floor.

“Ya look like shit.”

Hanzo jolted. “McCree?”

McCree tipped his hat, stepping over the still bleeding body. “Glad I was the second one through the door and not the first. Ya ready ta go?”

Hanzo blinked. “What about the mission? And all the Talon agents?”

“Finished and dead. Everyone’s at extraction waiting for us.”

"You killed them? There were over two dozen at least!”

McCree shrugged. “Yeah, well, I couldn’t leave you behind. C’mon partner.”

Hanzo stared at the hand offered to him before taking it. “You came back for me?”

“Course! Let’s get goin’, yeah?”

Hanzo followed behind numbly, watching McCree dispatch the remaining Talon agents as they made their way to the waiting transport. It was only when they reached the transport and Mercy began working on his shoulder that he realized McCree had been carrying his bow almost the whole way.

 

  
“Howdy.”

Hanzo nodded, watching the cowboy come and lean against the wall across from him. “You are doing well?”

“Can’t complain. How ‘bout you? How’s your shoulder?”

“It is almost completely healed. I should retain full use of it thankfully.” Hanzo shifted his stance. “I wanted to thank you. For coming after me.”

McCree shrugged. “Ain’t no big deal.”

“It is to me.”

McCree tilted his head to the side, and Hanzo had to fight to to withdraw into himself at the scrutinizing stare. McCree’s expression softened and he put a hand on Hanzo’s uninjured shoulder.

“You can always count on me to have your back, Hanzo. I swear.”

Hanzo released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I do not think you know how much that means to me.”

“I got an idea.” McCree removed his hand, and Hanzo missed the weight. “So, why exactly did ya ask me to meet ya down here? Can’t imagine you’re gonna be using your bow much until you’re healed up.”

“No, I will not.” Hanzo picked up his bow. “However, you will be.”

McCree’s eyes widened. It was cute, Hanzo had to admit.

“Shall we begin?”


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree gets a surprise when he goes to Hanzo's home one day. Multiple surprises actually. Not that he's complaining.

McCree wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at at first. He had entered the temporary home Hanzo had, expecting to find the other in the living room or kitchen, poking through the fridge for something to snack on. Instead, he is greeted with what he can only guess is a dragon.

Dark blue scales and black fur covered its body, with tufts of gray fur on either side of its face under gold eyes. It was curled on the floor of the living room, all the furniture having been moved to the edges of the room to make space for its large body. It apparently hadn’t heard him come in, staring out an open window.

Not one to be deterred, and having a hunch as to what was going on, McCree toed off his boots, stepping quietly as he approached the beast. When he was in arms reach of it he cleared his throat, letting his presence be known. The large head snapped around and the body uncoiled, eyes wide as it floated in the air.

“Howdy.”

The dragon huffed a cloud of steam, tail flicking wildly in the air. Static popped where its claws brushed the rug on the floor.

“Don’t suppose you’d happen ta know where Hanzo is do ya?”

The dragon huffed again, dropping to the ground and curling its tail around itself. It pressed its large nose against McCree’s stomach, sending him stumbling back to stay upright.

“Woah now, careful big fella.” McCree smiled and held out his hand, palm out. “Let’s try that again.”

The nose was very warm, and as McCree ran his hand further up, scratching behind one of the large, familiar looking horns, the dragon’s body only seemed to get warmer. Eventually McCree had to step back as the heat became too much, watch as the dragon disappeared in a cloud of hot steam. He waved a hand in front of himself to clear it away, smiling when he saw Hanzo’s silhouette amongst the steam.

Hanzo's _naked_ silhouette.

McCree tilted his head to the side, admiring the view presented. If his man wasn’t the damn prettiest he had ever seen…

“I know that you are enjoying the view, but will you please stopping drooling at least?”

McCree laughed and shut his mouth, not at all ashamed about the tiny bit of drool that had leaked out. “Can’t help it when you look like that.” He crossed the room with confident strides, large palms catching the archer’s hips and pulling them flush together. “Would keep you like this all the time if I wouldn’t get so jealous.”

“I wouldn’t let you.” Hanzo reached up and deftly unpinned McCree’s serape, taking the well-loved fabric and wrapping it around his waist. McCree felt his heart flutter.

“So, I guess you are wondering about what you saw?”

McCree shook himself out of thoughts of Hanzo in nothing but his serape and shrugged. “I can put two and two together. Always wondered about the horns.”

Hanzo hummed, crossing his arms over his chest. McCree fought to keep his eyes on the archer’s face and not on his very lovely chest.

“It is a family trait. My brother…” Hanzo shifted uneasily. “My brother possessed the same gift. Though he never bothered to train himself to transform at will. Sometimes, the urge becomes too strong and I have to change forms, at least for a little while.”

McCree nodded, knowing not to press the subject when it came to Hanzo’s family. Especially his brother. McCree reached up and pressed his fingers under Hanzo’s chin, turning his head until they were facing each other. Hanzo smiled, though it was small and watery. McCree pressed a kiss to his forehead, reaching his hand up to rub behind one intricate horn. Hanzo purred, leaning into the touch and sighing.

“McCree, will you…” Hanzo licked his lips. “Will you take me to bed?”

McCree smiled and nodded, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Gentle fingers removed his hat, setting it on the floor as skilled fingers undid the latches of his breastplate. It met the floor beside his hat, and his button up followed soon after. McCree backed the archer towards the bedroom, laughing as Hanzo fought to undo the two belts around his waist.

“One of these days,” Hanzo mused, “I wish to see you in only these chaps.”

“Promise.” McCree nuzzled against his neck. “Only if I can get you in just my serape though.”

“Because you’ve already despoiled me in my own clothing? There are still stains on that shirt you know.”

McCree chuckled and shrugged. “Maybe you should wear both sleeves then, stop tempting me so much.”

“Never.”

His belts, chaps, and pants are gone to the floor by the time they stumble to the bed, his undershirt being the last piece of his clothing to go. Hanzo still has his serape around his hips, though its fallen low and hides nothing. McCree slips it off him as he lays him down on the bed, replacing it with his mouth. Hanzo moans, always relishing the feelings of McCree touching him, and startles when he feels a rough beard and teeth against the tender skin of his inner thigh.

McCree doesn’t waste time turning the archer into a moaning, purring mess, listening and watching as the other writhes beneath him. Fingers find the tube of lube in the bedside table and then find Hanzo’s entrance, prepping him until Hanzo is hissing at him and demanding he get on with it. McCree lies back, pulling the other on top of him and running his hands over anywhere he can reach while Hanzo lowers himself down. The archer pauses however, a sly grin on his face as he bends backwards (and McCree nearly dies because _fuck_ that’s a _beautiful_ form) and grabs the serape, draping it over his shoulders.

“Like this?”

“Perfect.” And McCree means it. He’s never felt so strongly about another person, and before he can think about it anymore Hanzo is rolling his hips, throwing his head back and moaning as he does. McCree meets his movements, keeping his eyes on his face and grabbing one of Hanzo’s hands in his metal one, his flesh hand wrapping around Hanzo’s dick and stroking in time with their thrusts.

Hanzo gasps at a particularly hard thrust, steam billowing out of his mouth and floating to the ceiling. McCree pulls him down for a kiss, feeling the warmth from within Hanzo building and escaping into his own mouth, making him break the kiss to moan. It’s a different kind of heat then he’s felt before, curling around his very core and settling, filling his limbs and fogging his brain and it feels so _good_. He knew heat, growing up in the southwest and all, but this. It makes every nerve light up, a pleasant full body hum that increases the more Hanzo kisses him and breaths steam above their heads.

McCree shakes and yells as he cums, Hanzo following with what McCree can only call a roar, back arched and shivering. It takes them several minutes to fully recover their senses, Hanzo pulling off and collapsing onto McCree’s chest with a groan.

“... ‘s warm.” McCree mutters, still feeling the hum in his bones.

“Yes.” Hanzo flushes a little, nuzzling into McCree’s neck. “I apologize for not warning you. You seem to make me lose all sense of myself.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” McCree runs his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. “Is that normal then or?”

“It has never happened like that before.” Hanzo smiles. “My powers over steam are very limited and heavily tied to my emotions, especially anger or sadness. This is the first time it has happened during sex.”

“Again, I’ll take that as a compliment.” McCree stretches his arms above his head. “Look good in my serape. Should wear it more often.”

“And leave you without it? I don’t think you’d be able to survive.”

“I have extras. Got a real nice blue ‘n gold one, it’d look good on ya.”

Hanzo laughed and sat up, taking the serape off and tossing it to the side. “Perhaps. But that is for another time. For now,” he stood and leered down at the cowboy, “I would enjoy a shower. Would you care to join me?”

“You have to ask?” McCree followed dutifully after the other, eyes locked to his hips. A hot shower with a hot archer? How could he say no?


	5. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo courts McCree, and McCree is a little slow on the uptake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, thank you all so much for the love and support that you've been giving me! It means so much, you have no idea! I appreciate every kudos, comment, and bookmark so much! 
> 
> Also this is set after Aim, Shoot if you want a bit of a timeline.

McCree stared at the bundle of fabric Hanzo was holding out to him, the dark red fabric folded neatly into a square so he couldn’t tell what exactly it was. He took it from the archer, watching him shift subtly on his feet as he unfolded it. Careful stitching and soft fur spoke of its quality, and as he held it up he noticed the pattern on the edges was the same as the one on his serape. He held it up, noticing a hole at the top for his head to go through.

“Is this a parka?”

Hanzo nodded, looking shy but still regal. It was adorable. “Your current outerwear is not very well suited for cold weather. Since our work may take us all over the world, I figured you needed something to keep you warm.”

McCree smiled, taking his hat and serape off and slipping the parka over his head. “That’s mighty thoughtful of you.” He ran his right hand over the fabric, watching as Hanzo reached behind him to pull the hood up.

“I’m glad it fits. I was worried I had made it too large.”

“Well—wait, you made this?” McCree smiled wider. “That’s a lot of effort for little ol’ me.”

“Yes, well. I wanted to make sure it was something you’d like, and when it came down to it I was rather picky myself about certain details. It was just easier to make it with my own hands.”

“Mhm.” McCree slipped it back over his head, folding it back up and replacing his serape and hat. “I appreciate it Hanzo. Really.”

Hanzo seemed to relax, smiling a bit before going back to his normal stoic appearance. “I am afraid I have matters to attend to. Have a good day, McCree.”

“Same to ya, Hanzo.”

Hanzo walked down the hallway, waiting until he was back in his own room before collapsing to the floor and sighing.

“That went well.”

 

McCree hummed as he took Peacekeeper apart, gently setting each piece down on the table in front of him once he had looked it over. Caring for his beloved six-shooter had become something of a ritual for him, allowing him to clear his head; at least for a little while. So wrapped up in the process he didn’t realize someone was knocking on the door until the second time they did so. He shouted for them to come in, unable to stand with the delicate parts currently sitting in his lap.

Hanzo peaked his head through, coming fully in once he saw the cowboy sitting on the sofa. He was carrying another package, McCree noted, which he set in his lap once he knelt across from the cowboy.

“If I am interrupting, I will leave.”

McCree waved him off, going back to cleaning the revolver. “Just a little maintenance. Nothin’ desperately important.” He gestured to the package in the dragon’s lap. “What ya got there?”

Hanzo looked down and fiddled with the brown paper. “It is for you. But it can wait until you are finished.”

McCree nodded and went back to cleaning and oiling the mechanisms of his gun. Hanzo occasionally asked what something was, or how something worked, but was otherwise silent. McCree snapped the gun back together after half an hour of work, setting it to side and leaning forward.

“Alright, your turn.”

Hanzo nodded and handed him the package, watching as he carefully unwrapped it, eyes widening once he saw the object inside.

“Hanzo?”

“I overheard you saying the other day that you missed having a knife, so I thought you would appreciate a new one.”

McCree carefully picked the weapon up, running his fingers along the blade. “Shit. This is beautiful.” He turned his attention to the handle, white and smooth with what he assumed was Japanese carved into it. “Is this bone?”

“Antler.”

McCree paused, slowly lifting his eyes to Hanzo’s head. “I swear to god Hanzo—”

“No, I did not chop off my antlers to make it.” He looked away, a faint color rising up his throat. “They shed every winter. I did use them to make it, but not by hacking them off.”

McCree stared at him, mouth falling open. “You used your own antlers to make this.” He licked his lips and inhaled sharply. “I feel like I’m missing something here.”

Hanzo huffed, tilting his head to the side and looking away for a moment before looking back, slit pupils widening. “I am courting you. I thought you realized.”

“Say what.”

Hanzo sighed. “It is a part of my nature as a dragon. A courtship, in which I provide you with gifts that show that I would be a good potential partner and, if you were capable of producing children, a good potential father.”

“Right.”

“If we were actual dragons, the gifts would be live animals and items to build a nest. Since neither of us are true dragons,” Hanzo smirked, “I have improvised.”

“Right.” McCree felt very confused. “So this, uh, courtship. What is the end result?”

Hanzo ducked his head again. “Well, I was hoping we could be,” he scrunches up his nose, making gestures with his hands as if trying to pull the word he wants out of the air.

“Lovers? Boyfriends? Mates?”

Hanzo growls quietly. “Either of the first two would work. Please do not speak the last one.”

“Noted.” McCree turned his attention back to the knife in his lap. “What does it say?”

“In English, it would translate to ‘let the dragon consume you’. It is pronounced as _ryū ga waga teki wo kurau_.”

McCree rose a brow. “Isn’t that—”

“Anyway,” Hanzo interrupted, “do you accept? My courtship, that is.”

McCree looked down, noting the sheathe sitting beside the knife. “Is this like an engagement or something less binding?”

“Less binding. A marriage courtship would be much more formal.”

McCree chuckled, taking the knife and fitting it in the sheathe. “I think I’ll take you up on that then.”

Hanzo brightened, a genuine smile stretching across his face.

It was the most beautiful thing McCree had ever seen.

 

“Oh, that is a very lovely pendant McCree. Where did it come from?”

McCree smiled at Mercy, reaching up and touching the object fondly. “Hanzo gave it to me. Said it was the symbol for his clan.”

“Really? What a wonderful gift.” She smiled playfully. “You will invite me to the wedding won't you?”

McCree sputtered, watching as Angela walked away laughing. Hands found his shoulders, and a warm body pressed against his back.

“Do not take her words seriously. As I said, this courtship is not ultimately binding.” Hanzo pressed a kiss to his neck. “I do love seeing you wearing the symbol of my clan though.”

“I thought you hated your clan for what they made you do?”

Hanzo sighed. “I do, yes. But that symbol is older then your entire country, and is much more than just a family symbol.” He moved, coming around to sit in McCree’s lap. “But that is for another time. For now, I would very much like to moving to the final stage in our courtship.”

“And that is?”

Hanzo smirked. “Consummation.”

McCree chuckled, sliding one arm around Hanzo’s back and another under his knees. “I can get behind that.”

“I'd rather you got behind me instead.”

“Oh yeah, there’ll be plenty of that too.”


	6. Storm Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree find out more about Hanzo's dragon form, and decides to play with fire (or in this case, lightning).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was time to explain a bit more of Hanzo's dragon form, mainly what exactly being a "storm dragon" is. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you so much for all the love and support you've been giving me! It means the world.

“What’s got your attention so firmly darlin’?”

Hanzo jerked his head up at the sudden voice, smiling when he saw it was only Jesse. “I am watching the lightning.”

“Lightnin’? I didn’t know it was stormin’ out. Usually whenever when the rain rolls in I can feel it, my joints start hurtin’ and all that.”

“It is not raining, just lightning. Look.”

McCree moved to stand beside the dragon, pressing up against his side and looking out the window. The sky was covered with dark clouds, and as he watched lightning forked between two of them.

“Huh. Summer storm.” McCree looked back over to Hanzo, his expression going soft as he noticed the tranquil look on Hanzo’s face. He reached up and brushed some of the hair from his face, the strands loose from their normal tie. Hanzo turned to look at him again, his eyes needing a moment to focus.

“Why don't you open the window up?”

“Ah,” Hanzo ducked his head, “I would, but I am afraid I would not be able to resist the temptation.”

“Temptation?”

Hanzo nodded, looking back to the sky as thunder rolled across. He paused to gather his words, trying to think of the best way to phrase it. “I am what is commonly known as a Storm Dragon. The lightning and the rain, it is a part of me. It runs through my veins as much as my blood does. If I were to open this window, I dare say nothing would be able to stop me from transforming and taking off into the sky.” The wistful look on his face twisted at McCree’s heart.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Hanzo nodded solemnly. “I would turn this summer storm into a force of nature you have never before seen.”

McCree hummed and looked out the window, rain starting to patter against the window. He reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling gently until the dragon moved, following McCree to the backdoor. McCree threw it open and pushed Hanzo outside, ignoring his protests and closing the door behind them. The grass underfoot was already damp, and McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist, tilting the archer’s head back and making him face the sky.

“Jesse, this is a bad idea.”

“Nah, I don’t think so.”

McCree tilted his head back as well, pressing their cheeks together and letting the rain hit his face. He could feel his hair getting heavier as it got wet, and he was sure he’d be grumbling later when it frizzed. Either way, he listened to Hanzo breathe, the forced calmness of it and the light purr underneath. He gently began to rock them back and forth, humming tunelessly.

He felt a gentle zap against his cheek, then another against his fingers when they touched a bare shoulder. He looked over and was amazed to see electricity dancing over Hanzo’s skin, collecting especially around his left arm and his antlers.

"Wow."

Hanzo tilted his head to look at him, slit pupils even narrower than usual, the yellow iris almost seeming to glow. The rain was collecting in his hair as well, making his bangs stick to his face and drip down onto his exposed chest.

McCree leaned down and kissed him, feeling the electricity zap between them as their lips met. Hanzo groaned into the kiss and threw his arms around his back, thunder rumbling above their heads. The wind was picking up, and McCree pulled back to look at Hanzo. Dark blue scales were crawling up his chest from his left arm, and McCree put his hand on top of them.

“Hey.”

Hanzo’s eyes shot up to his face, focusing intently. McCree smiled, pressing their lips together once more.

“You with me?”

Hanzo blinked, his pupils switching between narrow to wide in rapid succession, before he shook his head and hissed. He blinked again and looked back up at McCree.

“Yes. I am here.”

“Good. Think you can stop the wind then? It’s getting a bit strong.” As if to prove his point a particularly strong gust sent a tree branch crashing to the ground a few feet away.

Hanzo huffed and closed his eyes, breathing deeply a few times before opening them again. The wind died down quickly until it was only a breeze, and the clouds lightened back to the pale gray they were before they had walked outside. Hanzo licked his lips, collecting the water from them and humming.

“There is not a lot of pollution here. The water tastes clean.”

McCree nodded and wiped futilely at the water on his own face. “Took a long time to get it that way too.”

“I bet. Why did you pull me out here again?”

“Curious. Wanted to see what you meant exactly. You definitely don’t disappoint.”

Hanzo nodded, face turning to the sky and eyes closed again. McCree stared, watching the rain drops turn to mist, collecting on his eyelashes and in the dip of his collarbone.

“You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on.”

Hanzo tilted his head back down and opening his eyes. A hungry look danced in the yellow irises, only growing as McCree stepped forward and pull Hanzo flush against him.

“I could stare at you forever and never see enough. I could taste every inch of you and crave even more. I could memorize your body with my hands and still never want to let you go.”

The air left Hanzo in a rush, the sincere intensity of the words leaving him dazed. McCree’s hands found his, lacing their fingers together as he leaned down to kiss him. It started soft, just the press of lips and sharing of air, until a flurry of movement had their hands reaching for clothes and skin and the kiss became consuming. One of them moaned into the kiss, and the other answered with a sigh.

Their intensity faded as quickly as it came, returning to soft, slow kisses and McCree tangling his finger’s in Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo sighed as a hand brushed against one antler, rubbing at the base briefly before moving on. He rest his cheek against McCree’s chest, listening to the heart and cybernetics under the soaked shirt.

“Wanna go back inside now darlin’?”

Hanzo nodded and didn’t protest when McCree picked him up easily. He tucked his legs against his side as they went through the doorway, smiling when he saw the sun beginning to peak through the clouds.

“For all I love the storm, I must admit I love when the sun comes out too.”

McCree chuckled and sat him down on bathroom floor, reaching for a towel. “Gonna go find a nice rock to sun yourself on ya overgrown lizard?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, removing his top and throwing it over the shower curtain rod to dry. “No.” After a moment he shifted his stance. “Maybe.”

McCree threw his own clothes to join the archer’s. “May I join ya?”

“If you don’t mind the company of an overgrown lizard.”

McCree rubbed his towel vigorously against his hair, feeling some of it stick to his face. “If its you babe, I don’t mind at all.”

“Very well then. We will have to find a suitable location. Somewhere secluded.”

McCree nodded, pressing a kiss to the back of the shorter man’s neck. “It’s a date then.”


	7. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree's things are going missing, and Hanzo has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Hanzo getting so comfortable in his relationship with McCree that he builds a nest for them without understanding why. Idk i like nesting fics/headcanons more then i should.

McCree didn’t think much of it when a couple of his shirts disappeared. Or when he noticed blankets suddenly appearing that he was sure he’d never seen before, only to disappear soon after he used them. No, it was only when his serape _and_ favorite button up went missing that he thought something was up.

He had already turned the quarters he and Hanzo shared in their current outpost upside down, and while he did find the book he had lost a month ago, his missing clothes were no where to be found. He huffed, about to start searching again, when the door to the bedroom opened and Hanzo walked through.

“Ah, there you are. I was wondering what had you so preoccupied.”

McCree sighed and accepted the hug Hanzo opened his arms for, pressing his lips to his temple and feeling him nuzzle into the hollow of his throat. “Some of my things are missin’. I’ve looked everywhere, but turned up nothin’.”

Hanzo hummed. “What is missing?”

“Some clothes. Wouldn’t be so bad but my serape was one of them.”

Hanzo tensed slightly, burying his face into McCree’s chest. “That is unfortunate.”

McCree frowned; something about his tone wasn’t right. He moved in Hanzo’s hold until the dragon let him go, his eyes glued to the floor. The cowboy stared him down, patient as always, and was rewarded with a sigh and drooping shoulders.

"Come with me."

He tilted his head to the side, watching as Hanzo led the way out of their quarters and down the maze of hallways, looking back sheepishly every so often. McCree was getting more confused by the second, and when Hanzo stopped in front of the door to one of the other living quarters, McCree hesitated.

“Is everythin’ alright darlin’? You’re actin’ a little off.”

Hanzo shook his head, opening the door and ushering McCree inside. He pointed him towards the bedroom, and again McCree hesitated.

“It is not—what you are thinking this is and what it actually is are very different. It would be best for you to see it for yourself before I try to explain however.”

“Now you really got me worried.” Nonetheless, McCree opened the door and looked inside.

The room itself looked like it hadn’t been touched, the surfaces free of items or dust, and McCree wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be looking for until he saw the bed. Several layers of fabric were set up to make a shallow bowl, and he very quickly recognized his shirts and serape in the center. He turned and looked at Hanzo, one brow raised in question.

“It is an… instinctual thing. A part of what I am.” Hanzo shifted uneasily on his feet.

“I thought you said you didn’t hoard things?”

“It’s not a—!” Hanzo cut himself off and sighed. “It’s not a hoard, it is a,” he paused, mouth twisting, “nest.”

“A nest.”

Hanzo nodded, looking down at the floor. “Occasionally I get the urge to build one. It has not happened in a while however.” His brow furrowed. “Several years, actually.”

“So it’s just a sudden urge to steal shirts and make a nest?”

Hanzo tensed again, still looking at the floor. “I did not intend for you to find out about it. However, I could not resist taking some of your shirts to build it, no matter how hard I tried.” He finally looked back up at McCree. “I am very sorry.”

“So that’s the reason for the sneakiness then.”

Hanzo nodded. McCree walked over to the bed, looking at the nest before toeing off his boots and lying down in it. He sighed and looked over at Hanzo, smiling at the startled look on his face. He pat the space beside him, scooting over to make more room.

“You built a mighty fine nest here. Sure be a shame to waste it.”

Hanzo blinked and stepped over to the bed, climbing in and curling up against McCree’s side. McCree hummed and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, resting his chin on top of the dragon’s head, careful the horns didn’t stick him in the face.

“Ya know, you coulda just asked.”

Hanzo shook his head. "It is embarrassing.”

“You know I ain’t one to judge. ‘Specially you, doll.”

Hanzo shrugged, feeling silly about the whole situation. “Yes, well, I will keep that in mind in case this happens in the future.”

“You think it will?”

Hanzo frowned. “I am unsure. It has been so many years since this has happened, I don’t remember exactly what causes it.”

“Well, I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” He wiggled around and pulled his serape out from underneath him, throwing the fabric over the two of them as a blanket. “Now, I’ve spent all day cleanin’, so I think it’s time for a nap.”

Hanzo huffed a laugh and curled closer to him, tangling their legs together. “I can agree to that.” 


	8. Coil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons are very warm. And very cuddly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all have anything in particular you want to see for this AU, tell me! I'm totally open to ideas/prompts.

McCree woke up the warmest he had felt in a long time. Since leaving the South, actually. He tried to turn over, only to find that whatever was surrounding him in warmth was wrapped around him tight enough to prevent any movement.

He sighed and moved his hand until he felt warm scales, patting them gently to get the dragon’s attention. A purr erupted next to his ear, his head pressed firmly under Hanzo’s throat; a show of trust. Hanzo shifted, one full body undulation, and McCree turned over while he had the chance before Hanzo tightened around him again.

“Mornin’ sweetheart.” He mumbled, reaching his hand up and scratching under Hanzo’s chin. He purred louder, leaning into the touch. It melted McCree’s heart each time, and he raised his other hand to pet the top of his nose.

A long tongue flicked out and brushed against the bottom of his chin, the sleepy dragon’s way to return the affection. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the body coiled around him. Hanzo huffed and shook his head, pressing his nose to McCree’s stomach briefly.

"Yeah, I missed you too.”

Hanzo had been gone for almost two weeks, gathering information on a target. McCree didn’t know the details, nor did he care to. All he cared about was the Hanzo had returned, whole and hale, and was back by his side.

Or in this case, completely wrapped around him.

“Ya know, the bed’s been awfully cold without ya here ta warm it.” He sighed dramatically. “Mighty lonely too.”

Hanzo rumbled, nuzzling under McCree’s chin. He blew a cloud of steam out his nose, and McCree watched it float to the ceiling.

“I might just not let you leave for a while, I don’t know if my poor heart could take it.”

Hanzo rumbled again, and released McCree from his hold to instead hover above the floor. He transformed back into his human form, walking over to the window and opening it to help the steam escape.

“I assure you, my bed was no less lonely. Had I been able to return sooner, I would have.” He stretched himself out beside McCree, resting his chin on one hand.

McCree raised a hand and pushed some of his hair back behind his ear. “Yeah, well, business b’fore pleasure an’ all that.”

Hanzo chuckled. “Indeed.” He pressed a kiss to McCree’s cheek. “Shall we get to the pleasure then, now that my business is concluded?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	9. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree asks a favor, and Hanzo can't deny him anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from Beawolfs_Pen! Thank you so much!
> 
> Also, while in dragon form Hanzo often keeps his head and body aligned against the wind. He likes feeling it move against him. He'll do it in human form as well sometimes, but not as often.
> 
> Also also, I imagine that since the new Overwatch is on the DL, they don't really want to all be in one place/big base. So they all scatter, about an hour or two from each other probably, and that's why Hanzo and McCree have a home together that's secluded and just the two of them.

Hanzo stared at McCree from across the table. “You want to do what?”

“Go flyin’ with ya. I know you’re big enough to carry me.”

“That is not—why?”

McCree ducked his head. “Well, I wanna know what it’s like. Up there, nothin’ but you an’ the clouds.”

Hanzo nodded slowly. “I see. To be honest, I’ve never taken anyone flying with me before. I have no idea what it will be like.”

“If ya don’t want ta, that’s alright. I just thought it might be nice.” McCree shrugged. “And, well, I thought ya looked a little lonely when you were flyin’ up there the other day.”

“I see.” Hanzo stood, looking out the window of the kitchen. McCree went back to his coffee, figuring the conversation was over.

“Not today,” Hanzo said after a while, “but perhaps another.”

McCree smiled brightly. “Sure. Whenever you’re up for it, darlin’.”

 

“So I just need ta climb on?”

Hanzo snorted, tail flicking in the air behind him. He was lying patiently on the grass as McCree decided the best way to get on, head turned to the wind. The cliff they were on overlooked the ocean, and the breeze carried the salt with it. He turned his attention back to the cowboy as he finally climbed on, gripping the soft cord he had gently wrapped around Hanzo’s neck as a handhold.

Hanzo rumbled, slowly rising off the ground and letting McCree get a feel for the way he moved. The cowboy hugged his legs against his side, one hand firmly gripping the cord while the other moved away to pet his scales.

“I really appreciate ya indulgin’ me Hanzo. It means a lot.”

Hanzo purred, turning his head to look at McCree briefly before shooting off into the air. He dove off the cliff and headed for the water below, feeling McCree tense up as they got closer and closer until he finally leveled off a few feet above the surface. He felt McCree lean closer to his back, still petting his scales, and began to rise into the air in a lazy spiral. It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny with large, fluffy clouds dotting the sky.

Hanzo slowed his ascent and simply hovered for a moment, enjoying the sunshine. McCree sat up cautiously, looking around them and leaning over to look below with a low whistle.

“Awfully high, ain’t we?”

Hanzo huffed and shook his head, beginning to fly farther from their small home. He took his usual route, out towards the small island several miles off and back, McCree making the occasional comment about clouds or birds. Hanzo corkscrewed suddenly in the air, McCree yelping and adjusting his hold.

“Ya outta your mind?”

Hanzo snorted and shook his head again, descending to the island below. He usually didn’t stop, but he figured McCree would like to see it. It was basically a tree covered rock, only inhabited by a few flocks of birds, but it was quiet and Hanzo couldn’t be seen from the air or water.

McCree hopped off as they landed, putting his hands on his hips and glaring up at Hanzo. “Now what the hell were you thinkin’ back there?”

Hanzo rumbled, pressing his nose against McCree’s stomach and breathing out, making McCree shake his head. The cowboy sighed fondly and gently scratched his nose, moving up to scratch between his eyes. Hanzo purred happily, closing his eyes and rolling onto his side.

“You big softie.” McCree muttered fondly. He moved away from his head, patting his chest before sitting down and lying against him. “Sure is a nice day.”

Hanzo rumbled, his tail flicking in the air. A few birds flew overhead, chirping loudly to warn the others of their visitors. They usually gave Hanzo wide berth, but some of the bolder ones liked to sit on him and enjoy the way his scales warmed in the sun.

“Thank you.”

Hanzo huffed, looking down at McCree who smiled wide. He rolled his eyes and moved his tail to wrap around the cowboy, watching him settle and close his eyes. If there was one thing the both of them enjoyed, it was a good nap in the sun. Hanzo turned his head to the wind, closing his eyes and listening to McCree’s breathing slow.

And if McCree never found out that the only other person he’d taken flying before was Genji, a long time ago, it was probably for the best.  



	10. Anchors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother's have a friendly chat.

“You seem happy.”

Hanzo hummed, not moving from where he was perched on the balcony, bow gripped tightly in one hand. McCree was twirling his revolver lazily several stories below, chatting with Zenyatta while leaning against the payload. Soldier 76 was sitting in a tree on the other side of the courtyard, visor trained straight ahead. He hadn’t moved in an hour.

Genji leaned against the balcony railing, stretching his arms out in front of him. “I am glad. I was worried for a long time that you would never find someone to make you happy.”

“What makes you think it is a person making me happy? Perhaps I am happy that the weather is nice.”

“Hanzo,” Genji deadpanned, “you’ve never liked summer. Besides, you reek of him.”

Hanzo opened his mouth to retort, but what could he say but the truth? “He is good for me. He keeps me from losing myself.”

Genji nodded. “He is an anchor. Someone you trust, someone who grounds you and protects you. Someone who’s life is yours as your life is their’s.”

Hanzo stared at him, cursing the visor for hiding any expression Genji would make. Genji tilted his head to the side, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

“Do not make such a sour face, brother. I speak from experience.” Genji gestured to the group gathered below them. “Zenyatta has been the same anchor for me. Originally it was to help tame the hatred and violence inside of me, but now,” he shrugged, “I cannot imagine life without him.”

Hanzo nodded, pulling a sonic arrow from his quiver and firing it at a cluster of buildings across the way. Nothing popped up in its radius, and he turned his attention back to his brother.

“He makes you happy?”

“More than anyone else ever has.”

“Good.”

There was a beat of silence as they both observed their surroundings, looking for signs of anything out of place. It had been quiet all day, and it was putting them on edge.

“Hanzo,” Genji placed a hand on his shoulder, “don’t be afraid to be happy. Let yourself have this, if not for your sake then McCree’s. When we first worked together, in the first incarnation of Overwatch, he always seemed so sad when he thought no one was watching. He would surround himself with people, but the loneliness always clung to him like a fog.”

“Those who laugh loudest are often the ones trying the hardest not to cry.” Hanzo muttered.

“Indeed. He will treat you well as long as you do the same.” Genji stepped onto the railing, nodding to Hanzo before zipping down to the others, leaving a green light trail in his wake. McCree jumped at his sudden appearance, though Zenyatta seemed unfazed and simply wrapped one of his arms around Genji’s bicep. McCree’s eyes followed the disappearing light trail and found Hanzo, smiling and tipping his hat to him.

Hanzo allowed himself to smile, dipping his head in turn before going back to watching the city. Perhaps his brother was right: perhaps he finally could be happy.


	11. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrath of a dragon is never a thing to be taken lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from adexia, who wanted "fierce protective dragon Hanzo". I hope you enjoy it deary!
> 
> Also this takes place directly after the chapter before, Anchors.

McCree came back into consciousness with a scream. Everything felt like it was on fire; even blinking hurt. He lifted his right arm with a great deal of effort and wiped at the layer of dust on his face, coughing violently and feeling something shift along his ribs. His vision cleared, he looked around and tried to figure out where he was. There was a car overturned to his left, though it was now just a smoldering husk. The road was cracked and uneven, huge chunks missing. The air stunk like sulfur and blood, and thankfully McCree was used to the smell or he’d probably vomit.

The ground rocked under him, another explosion going off, and he could only hope his teammates were alright. Zenyatta and Genji would be okay as long as they stuck together; Soldier 76 was too stubborn to die; Hanzo—

Hanzo had been alone when the attack started.

McCree hissed as he tried to sit up, only getting a few inches off the ground before his body gave out. With a groan he tried again, not even making it as far before collapsing back to the pavement. He couldn’t give up though; he had to get to Hanzo. With a groan he rolled over, feeling one of his ribs crack as he began to crawl forwards on his stomach.

He only made it a few feet when he heard boots marching towards him. The step was too heavy to be Genji or Hanzo, which meant it was either 76 or Talon.

He quickly fell limp, making his breath as shallow as possible. The boots stopped, and a radio clicked on.

“He’s still here. Pretty banged up… understood.”

The radio clicked off and the boots moved closer, stopping next to his shoulders. The agent stooped, grabbing under his arms and lifting him with a grunt. McCree bit the inside of his cheek until it bled holding down a noise.

“Boy you’re heavy. Damn Americans.”

The agent’s attention was quickly diverted by soft, quick footsteps approaching. He dropped McCree carelessly, reaching for his weapon. McCree moved his head barely an inch, trying to get a look at who it was, and heard a familiar voice when his eyes failed.

“Bastards! I will kill all of you for what you have done to him!”

The ground trembled, and the agent’s scream was drowned under a very loud, angry roar. Hanzo opened his mouth and lunged, sinking his teeth into the man’s legs and lifting him like a doll, shaking him roughly before tossing to the side. He roared again, taking off into the sky, most likely to hold true to his threat. McCree sighed, burying his head into his forearm with a whine.

He laid there for quite some time, falling in and out of consciousness, before he heard boots coming towards him once more. Preparing for another agent, he instead felt the tingle of a biotic field under his skin.

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” McCree grunted, turning his head to look at a bloody 76. “Look great yourself.”

76 hummed and sat beside him, crossing his legs and setting his rifle beside them. “Coulda been worse.” He rubbed a hand over his mask. “Fucking Shimadas. Hanzo cleaned up the agents and nearly took out a city block doing it.”

“An’ Genji?”

“Keeping him calm. For now.”

McCree nodded and pushed himself up, grabbing at his side. His breastplate had a dent in it the size of a baseball. 76 stood and slung the strap of his rifle over his back, holding a hand out to McCree as the field clicked off. McCree let himself be pulled up, leaning most of his weight against the soldier’s side.

“Ya good? Need a minute?”

McCree shook his head. “Nah, ‘m fine.”

Soldier 76 nodded, leading them back into the city. They passed more destruction on their way, but thankfully no injured—or dead—civilians. As they walked, McCree could feel the air pressure change, and the hair on his arms and the back of his neck rose as lightning flashed overhead.

Zenyatta met them a street over, floating and watching the sky. He looked to them as they approached, tilting his head to the side.

“It is quite impressive, isn’t it?” He gestured around them. “So much destruction from one creature.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Oh not at all.” He floated on McCree’s other side as they walked. “When Genji and I first met, he was excessively angry and violent. I witnessed first hand what power he holds. No, what marvels me is that all of destruction was done in your name, Jesse.”

“Now hold on a second—”

“It is true. When he realized you were separated from the rest of us, he did not hesitate to charge off in search of you. I suppose once he found you were alive, his next goal was revenge against those who harmed you.” He paused, placing a hand on his chin. “As odd as it is to say, we must think of the two of them as animals as much as men. Otherwise their behaviors are very hard to understand.”

McCree nodded, his attention focused on the dragon that came into view as they turned the corner. Hanzo’s muzzle and claws were covered in blood, lightning and wind wrapped around his body like a cloak. Genji was standing in front of him, speaking in Japanese, though it was obvious Hanzo wasn’t paying much attention. Instead he was sniffing the air, head turning side to side, searching for more enemies to kill.

His head turned sharply in their direction, and he growled and lunged forward despite Genji’s protests. Zenyatta moved out of the way, though 76 stayed beside him long enough to help him sit down before sprinting to the side. Hanzo coiled around him, purring and growling as he sniffed McCree, checking him over.

“Easy now, partner. I’m a’right, I promise.” He pat the dragon on the side of his head, though Hanzo continued to sniff him. He rumbled and pressed his head against McCree’s side, nuzzling him. Slowly he began to calm down, the lightning and thunder disappearing to leave behind only dark gray clouds. McCree closed his eyes and rest his forehead against the dragon’s head, sighing deeply.

“I was so afraid… I had lost you.” The words were quiet and mostly covered by a growl, but McCree heard them clearly enough.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere babe. If I ever have to go, I promise I’ll always return.”

Hanzo huffed, uncurling from McCree and shifting back into his human form. He enveloped McCree in his arms, burying his face in his shoulder.

“You had better. I will not lose you. I cannot lose you.”

McCree pulled back enough to press his lips against Hanzo’s. “I promise.”


	12. Shedding Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo sheds for the first time in ten years, McCree helps as best he can. Also, dragons have vain tendencies. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combination of prompts from dorianssecretlibrary and lepetitselkie. I hope you both like it!

“For the last time, I am not sick!”

McCree sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe and staring at Hanzo. The archer was bundled in two layers of blankets, hissing at every light source and scratching at his arms. He sneezed suddenly, and thunder boomed overhead.

“Now doll—”

“I am not sick because I do not _get_ sick. It is impossible.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

Hanzo sighed. “Not this. My kind does not get sick, and when we do it—” He cut himself off suddenly before speaking again, quieter. “It is a sign that death is near.” He shook his head. “But my point is, we do not get things like colds or flus. If I was actually sick, I would be much worse off.”

McCree frowned, crossing the room and sitting on the bed beside Hanzo. “Well shoot darlin’. And here I was preparin’ ta keep ya in bed all day an’ force soup down yer throat.”

“I appreciate the thought, and I might still take you up on the soup. I’m starving.”

“I can do that.” McCree pecked him on the cheek. “You just sit tight now, I’ll whip something up for ya.”

“Thank you McCree.” Hanzo attempted a smile, only to have it broken by another sneeze and another roll of thunder.

 

“Alright, so I was plannin’ on makin’ chicken noodle, but we didn’t have the right stuff, so I hope deer meat stew is ok.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Hanzo extricated himself from his blanket cocoon and eagerly reached for the bowl, immediately digging in. McCree smiled, eating his own at a much steadier pace.

“Make sure ya remember to breath darlin’.”

Hanzo grunted, too busy spooning every bit of food he could into his mouth. He was ravenous, and finished long before McCree did.

“Would you like more?”

Hanzo nodded sheepishly. “I have no idea why I’m so hungry.”

“Who knows. I’ll just take it as a compliment to my cooking.”

Hanzo smiled. “You are a rather talented cook, I’ll admit. I was honestly a bit surprised at first.”

“Well, ya live alone and on the road so much, ya learn to make just about anything taste good. Livin’ with Commander Reyes helped too. He was a damn good cook.”

“I see.” Hanzo sniffed, scratching at his chest as McCree left the room. He was still scratching when McCree came back in.

“Ya know, maybe you outta take a shower once you finish that.” McCree commented as he handed him the bowl. “Might help whatever’s makin’ ya itch so much.”

“Perhaps.” Hanzo scarfed down the second bowl only a little bit slower then the first, thought he denied thirds. McCree shrugged and carried the dish off to clean, shooing Hanzo into the shower.

Hanzo groaned as the hot water hit his skin, the itch almost disappearing. He turned his face to the spray, breathing deeply as steam began to fill the small room. The door opened and shut after a while, and after a brief shuffle of clothes McCree stepped in behind him.

“Feelin’ better sweetheart?”

Hanzo nodded, groaning as McCree’s fingers dug into a tense spot on his back. He leaned into the touch, listening to McCree sing under his breath, relaxing bit by bit until he was leaning completely against the cowboy. McCree wrapped his arms around his torso and chuckled.

“Hanzo, did you know you were shedding?”

Hanzo frowned, immediately becoming alert again. “Shedding?”

McCree nodded, uncurling one of his hands to show a fistful of shiny scales. “I think that’s what’s got ya feelin’ so rotten.”

Hanzo picked up one of the scales, turning it over in his hands. “Possibly. I haven’t shed in… almost a decade.”

“A decade? Ain’t that a little bit long?”

“Far too long. I should shed every six to twelve months.” Hanzo shrugged. “It’s no surprise though. I haven’t really been in any sort of mindset or location where it was appropriate. The fact that it’s been so long is most likely why my body is reacting this way. It doesn’t fully remember what to do. That is also why I’ve been so hungry: my body requires all the energy and nutrients it can get.”

“So you’re shedding now because you finally feel comfortable enough to?”

“Indeed.” Hanzo sighed. “It takes a few days to completely shed, during which time I am both very irritable and very weak. I’ll have to stay almost entirely in dragon form the rest of the week. You might wish to stay elsewhere.”

“O’ course not. A little teeth and lightning ain’t gonna scare me off.” McCree kissed him on the back of the neck. “Besides, I’m sure an extra set of hands will make it easier.”

Hanzo thought for a moment, before nodding. “Very well. I will apologize in advance for my behavior.”

“Ain’t no big deal darlin’. I’m happy to help.”

 

“Hold still, ya big baby, I’m almost done!”

Hanzo hissed and showed his fangs, though not actually threatening the cowboy. He had been rubbing himself against rocks and trees for the past three days, and while the old scales were finally all gone, his fur was filled with all manner of dust, sticks, and leaves.

McCree had been more then happy to help once he had finished chuckling at the sight he made, hunting down a large bucket and a couple different brushes. Hot water and soap filled the bucket, and he had carefully picked out the larger pieces before taking a fine comb and wetting it before working out the smaller pieces and tangles. Much to Hanzo’s displeasure.

“Just one more, darlin’ and I’ll be finished.” McCree pat his nose, careful fingers finding the last knot in the fur on his head and untangling it as painlessly as possible. He brushed the comb through a few times until it didn’t catch on anything and took a moment to indulge and tangle his fingers into the silky fur.

“All done. Now, lemme just—woah!”

Hanzo purred, pinning McCree down playfully under one large paw and nuzzling against his stomach. McCree chuckled and scratched his chin, watching Hanzo’s eyes close in enjoyment.

“You’re welcome, darlin’.”

Hanzo huffed and let him up, standing and shaking himself off. He looked himself over, admiring the way his new scales shined, dark blue and still a little tender. They’d harden and thicken over the next day, becoming stronger then diamond.

“Well ain’t you just a beaut.” McCree tipped his hat back, smiling up at the dragon with his hands on his hips. “Ya look like a million bucks partner.”

Hanzo preened, rumbling happily. He _did_ look rather spectacular, didn’t he? He nudged McCree to the side, shaking once more before taking off into the air. The wind and sun felt wonderful against him, and he corkscrewed and looped through the air for almost an hour before landing. McCree was sitting where he had left him, smiling.

“I guess you’re feelin’ pretty darn good.”

Hanzo rumbled, curling around the cowboy and licking under his chin. It was getting dark, and McCree would probably go inside soon to sleep, but for now they were content just to be with each other. Hanzo purred as McCree started to rub his side, gentle hands smoothing scales that had ruffled during flight. A streak of possessiveness ran through the dragon; McCree fit so well against him, settled contently in what some would consider a dangerous position. He was so caring and sweet, and strong as well.

Hanzo purred smugly. He had the best mate.


	13. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and McCree have a talk. A Very Serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off a prompt from fanart dork who wanted Hanzo stealing McCree's serape again, and also something i know a lot of you have probably been waiting for ;)

“C’mon now Han, hand it over.”

Hanzo shook his head, curling further into the corner he was sitting in. McCree’s serape was pulled tightly around his shoulders, and he had his nose buried in the fabric.

McCree sighed. “Darlin’ c’mon, I gotta get goin’. My transport leaves soon.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Hanzo growled and flashed his fangs before scaling the wall and ducking into an air vent. McCree groaned and shook his head. There was no way he was going to catch Hanzo if he was going to act like that.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have any others, but the red one was his favorite. It was part of his image and was softer then the others from constant wear. McCree huffed as he pulled out a different one, pulling it over his head and putting his hat on after. He’d just have to deal with it.

Hanzo watched McCree head to the transport, talking amicably with Tracer and Lucio. He wrapped the serape tighter around himself, the wind blowing strong against him. His perch on the roof was concealed from both prying eyes and most of the elements, giving him the solitude he wished for.

His eyes followed the transport until it was gone from sight, and continued to watch the sky until the sun began to dip below the horizon. The mission was supposed to take a couple days, simple recon, but there was a small chance of something going wrong.

There always was.

Who was going to protect McCree if Hanzo wasn’t there? Not that he didn’t trust their teammates, but he would have felt much better if the eyes watching McCree’s back were his own.

 

The transport landed two and a half days later, Hanzo once again watching the sky when he saw it come into view. He had left his spot only to sleep, having carried his food up there with him so he could always watch. He waited until the transport landed and the team was walking out to leap down, landing in front of them with a quiet thump.

The four of them stared at each other, before McCree sighed and sent the other two on ahead. Once the door shut behind them Hanzo stepped closer until the two were chest to chest.

“How was your mission?”

“Dull.” McCree shrugged. “Lotta sittin’ and watchin’.” He stared down at Hanzo, frowning. “Somethin’ tells me you did a lot of the same.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

McCree’s features softened. “Han, you can talk to me if ya want. I ain’t gonna lose my mind and leave.”

Hanzo glanced at the ground, unable to stare at the cowboy’s earnest face. “Perhaps. It is not really something to talk about.” He pulled the serape he was still wearing closer around himself. “I… I did not want you to leave my side.”

“Hanzo—”

“I know our teammates are capable warriors, but I would rather be there with you myself. So that I can keep you safe.” He shook his head. “I cannot live without you.”

“I think you’d be alright.”

“No. You do not understand.”

“Then help me understand. Talk to me Hanzo. Let me be here for you.”

Hanzo finally managed to look up at him, and took one of his hands in his own. “Not here.”

“Alright. Lead on then.”

 

The door shut quietly behind them, and McCree watched Hanzo curl up on the bed. The serape nearly swallowed him, and McCree couldn’t help but think it was adorable.

“A while back, you asked what we were. If we were boyfriends or lovers or such.” Hanzo buried his face into the fabric. “You remember?”

“I remember.” McCree sat down beside him, opening his arms and letting Hanzo curl up against him.

“There was a word you suggested, and though I know you meant no harm, there are connotations with that word you do not understand.” Hanzo sucked in a breath. “Calling someone a mate is not… it is not just a word. It is a pact. A bond.”

“Alright.”

Hanzo closed his eyes. “A mate is someone you trust, someone who holds your life in their hands. It is someone who is your anchor, the center of your existence. They are everything. Without them, life is nothing. It is dark and lonely and there is no point anymore.”

Hanzo opened his eyes and looked up at McCree. “What I am trying to say is that I literally could not live without you. My existence would be so horrid that I would not survive.”

McCree stared at him, barely seeming to breathe. “You’re sayin’ that… I’m your mate?”

“Yes.” Hanzo buried his face into McCree’s chest. “I am sorry. It is not something I can control.”

They sat in silence for a long time, McCree thinking and Hanzo worrying. Finally McCree shifted, moving Hanzo until they were face to face.

“Hanzo. Darlin’. I don’t know what supernatural being brought you to be here in my arms, but I will be eternally grateful to ‘em for giving me a chance to be with you. You’re the most wonderful bein’ I’ve ever met, and I’m glad you think this ol’ cowboy to be worth so much. I’m honored to be your mate for as long as you’ll have me.”

Hanzo’s mouth dropped, and he hardly wanted to move. It was only when McCree’s expression started to falter that he sprung forward, pressing a flurry of kisses to his face.

“I am so happy. I was so worried. You have no idea.” Each sentence was punctuated by a kiss. McCree held on to him tightly and reciprocated each one, hearing and feeling Hanzo begin to purr. McCree reached up and rubbed behind one of Hanzo’s antlers, chuckling as the purring became much more pronounced.

“So does this change things? I mean obviously it changes things, but does it—”

“We are still Hanzo and McCree. We will always be Hanzo and McCree.”

McCree smiled. “Hanzo an’ McCree. Sounds pretty nice. By the way though,” he tugged at the serape Hanzo was wearing, “why’d ya take it?”

Hanzo blinked, then ducked his head shyly. “I… may have hoped you wouldn’t leave without it.”

McCree laughed, rubbing his nose against the dragon’s. “I applaud your efforts. But next time, how about just sendin’ me off with a kiss.”

Hanzo smiled. “I suppose I can do that.”


	14. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a tradition to uphold while visiting Hanamura. And maybe he has ulterior motives as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off a prompt from theveraciousintrovert and princeofflowers who wanted more of Hanzo hoarding/collecting things. I hope this works!
> 
> Also, I am going to put this on the back burner for a while. I'm not going to abandon it or anything, but i have other projects I want to work on (one of which is McHanzo). I'll still add to it occasionally, but not as frequently. Thank you all for all the love and support you've given me! It means sooo much.

“Ya know, you’re a heck of a lot better at that then I thought ya would be.”

Hanzo smirked, scooting the claw in the machine left half a centimeter and letting it drop. The claw took its time in its descent, and grasped the toy by the very tip. McCree watched the claw rise even slower then it fell. The toy wobbled uncertainly, and McCree watched as it slowly slipped from the claws grasp—

Right over the hole.

Hanzo retrieved the plush… thing (McCree wasn’t sure what it was really) and examined it before adding it to one of the bags at his feet. McCree wasn’t sure what their purpose was yet. Every toy was carefully examined before placing in one of them, and when he asked Hanzo he go a smile and a ‘be patient’.

Whatever the reason, they had hit up half a dozen different arcades and had the goods to prove it. There had to be at least forty plushes, if not more, though Hanzo seemed to finally be satisfied with the size of his haul.

Without being asked McCree hefted one of the bags, which while big wasn’t heavy. Hanzo gave him a grateful smile and took the other one, taking McCree’s free hand in his and leading him out of the arcade.

“There is one more place we need to visit before we go home. It will not take long.”

McCree smiled and pulled Hanzo’s hand up, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I ain’t in no hurry. Just happy ta be with ya.”

Hanzo smiled fondly and continued to lead them on, out of the busier part of the city and into the quieter, less densely populated part. A few people stared at them, but others smiled and called out to Hanzo, as if they were used to seeing him.

They stopped in front of a quaint, three story building with a sign out front that McCree couldn’t quite read. Hanzo walked up to the door and knocked, and after a while an elderly lady opened it. She stared at Hanzo in disbelief, and then to McCree’s shock burst into tears.

Hanzo began speaking to her, wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her close, letting her cry into his shirt. After a few moments she pulled away and dried her eyes, and saw McCree standing behind them. She gestured for him to come closer, and began speaking to Hanzo again.

McCree was able to pick out bits of the conversation, nothing that really clued him in as to what was going on, and didn’t realize he was spacing out until a warm hand touched his arm. He looked down with a start, meeting the welcoming smile of the woman.

“It is nice to meet you, McCree.” Her English was heavily accented. “Thank you for helping Hanzo.”

McCree gave her his best smile, tipping his hat. “Always a pleasure ma’am.”

The woman giggled and said something in Japanese, causing Hanzo to blush. They spoke for only a little while longer before the woman went back inside, and McCree looked to Hanzo for an explanation.

“This is an orphanage.” He began. “Genji would come here often and play with the kids his age. He said they didn’t judge him for his family.” Hanzo shifted his stance. “As he got older, he began bringing some of his old things here for them: toys, clothes, what have you. When he was fifteen, he and I won a very large amount of toys at the arcade, and he decided to bring his winnings here. It became a tradition of sorts, between the two of us.”

He smiled sadly and looked at the sky. “He and I came here almost every week until, well.” Hanzo sighed. “That woman has been the main caretaker here since before we were born. She is a magnificent person. When she saw me, she couldn’t believe it.”

“That’s… wow.”

“Indeed.” Hanzo crossed to where McCree was standing, kissing him softly. “Since we were here, I wanted to see her. Let her know I was still alive.”

“And also make some kids happy.”

Hanzo nodded. The door opened once more, and a teenaged boy came out followed by the woman. Hanzo spoke to him and pointed to McCree. The boy walked over to him and held his arms out, staring at McCree with wide eyes. McCree handed him the bag, watching him adjust his hold on it and carry it back inside.

“He has never seen someone like you before, except in movies.” The woman said. “Thank you, McCree.”

“Anytime ma’am.”

She hugged Hanzo once more and went back inside, and the door closed on the excited screams of small children. Hanzo took McCree’s hand again, and began to lead him back to their hotel.

“So, what’s the other bag for?” McCree asked after a while.

Hanzo glanced off to the side. “I… I am fond of soft things.”

“Mhm. Hoarder.”

“Shut up.”


	15. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji worries, Zenyatta listens. As is the normal way of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some Genji and Zeny in here, I love these two so much!

“Morrison is seeing someone.”

Zenyatta tilted his head to the side. “Oh?”

“Yes. I can smell it on him.” Genji shifted slightly in his meditation pose. When he had first identified 76 as his former commander, he had been indecisive on whether to approach him or not. Obviously he was hiding who he was for a reason. In the end however, it didn’t matter: 76 had approached him soon after his discovery and had asked him to keep it a secret.

Apparently he wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was.

“Does this concern you, Genji?”

“No… and yes.”

Zenyatta nodded, lifting off the floor as he did. “Come then. We shall take a walk and discuss what troubles you.”

“Master—”

“Sitting and thinking will not ease your mind Genji. Besides, it is a lovely day. It would be a shame to waste it all indoors.”

“Of course Master.” Genji unfolded gracefully from his position, stretching his arms above his head and sighing. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Zenyatta took his arm, hovering beside him as they headed for the small garden they kept. It possessed only a few flowering bushes and a small pond filled with koi, but it was theirs and they loved it.

“The thing is, I recognize the smell. Sort of.” Genji sighed. “It smells familiar, but at the same time new.”

“That is rather peculiar. Perhaps someone you have met in the past and forgotten?”

“I never forget a smell.” Genji sat beside the pond, watching the fish swim over to see if he had any food. “That’s not really what is bothering me. Who ever he is with, they smell of death.”

“Death? How do you mean?”

“I cannot rightly explain it to you. It is more a sense then an actual smell. But I know it for what it is.” Genji looked up to his master. “I’m afraid for him.”

“I understand. Your commander means a great deal to you.” Zenyatta floated down beside him, a small pile of fish food in his palm. “I would suggest approaching him about it. He is a very direct man, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind once you expressed your concern.”

“He will probably just tell me the smell is coming from him.” Genji watched the fish eagerly go after the food. “I think he has forgotten what it is like to have people care about you.”

“That is quiet possible. You were quite opposed to any sort of affection when we first met.” Zenyatta leaned over and placed a hand on Genji’s knee. “Perhaps we should remind him. Small gestures, just to show we are thinking about him. What does he like?”

Genji hummed. “He likes good food. He likes books about history, and he likes dogs.”

“Perhaps a meal then? I know you enjoy cooking for others.” Zenyatta shrugged. “It is merely something to think about.”

“There are always things to think about Master.”

“True.” Zenyatta took Genji’s hand in his own, the lights on his head blinking in leu of a smile. “Now, let us put our worries aside and enjoy the day. I think the birds will be returning soon.”

Genji smiled fondly. Zenyatta loved birds almost as much as Bastion did. “Of course, Master.”


	16. Mating Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a mate and a stable home, Hanzo's not surprised when the season comes upon him (for once).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about writing out a whole sex scene buuut decided I liked where it ended a lot. Also praise kink!McCree is my jam.

“You’re nestin’ again.”

Hanzo didn’t even look up from where he was carefully arranging a stack of pillows. “Yes.”

“Last time ya did this ya kind of freaked out on me.”

“Yes.” Satisfied at last, Hanzo stepped back from his creation and examined it. “But last time I wasn’t quite sure what was causing it. I believe I was doing it because I was finally in a place where I was safe and comfortable. Also I had someone to build a nest for.” Hanzo gave McCree a pointed look.

“An’ this time?”

“I am—it is almost mating season.”

McCree blinked. “Mating season?”

Hanzo nodded. “It is not an exact thing, like with your average animals. But usually, if a dragon has a mate, they will usually go into a,” his mouth twisted, “breeding frenzy, for lack of a better term. It only happens to already mated dragons, and almost always occurs during late fall or winter.”

“So that the young will be born in spring.” McCree finished. He had done plenty of wild game hunting in his time, and so that part made sense. “So this might sound a bit stupid of me, but—”

“No, neither of us has any change of carrying young.”

McCree held up his hands at Hanzo’s deadpan look. “Hey, I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

Hanzo opened his mouth to reply, then closed it and shook his head. “In any case, it will not last very long. A week or two at most.”

McCree’s brow furrowed. “Have ya ever gone through this before?”

Hanzo shook his head again. “No, but my father made sure my brother and I knew what we were in for as soon as we were old enough to know.”

“Ah, gotcha.” McCree closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead, then to each of his antlers.

“So, anythin’ else we need to do? Anythin’ I can help with?”

Hanzo hummed. “Yes, actually. We are going to need a well stocked pantry and plenty to drink.”

“To the grocery store it is then.”

 

Trips to the grocery store always went one of two ways. Either the hood Hanzo wore successfully covered his antlers and they were in and out with what they needed with no trouble, or something happened and a stranger would see and, usually, freak out.

Luckily, it was a good trip thus far.

McCree had left Hanzo in the meat department, letting him pick out whatever he wish since he was both better at picking out the good stuff and had a pickier taste then McCree. Which led McCree to be pushing the buggy already stocked full of produce down the dry goods aisles, taking cans of soup and bags of rice and beans by the armful. A life on the move had taught him the value of cheap, shelf stable food and he always tended to stock up when he could.

A tap on his arm caught his attention, and he turned to see a young woman staring at him. She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.

“Can you help me sir? I can’t quite reach the top shelf.”

McCree raised an eyebrow, knowing full well it was a lie as the shelves were relatively short. The woman held her arms in front of her, trying to make her flat chest look a little less so. Thankfully McCree was saved an awkward conversation by a deep, rumbling growl.

“He is taken.” Hanzo snarled behind the woman, baring enlarged fangs. The woman’s jaw dropped, and she scurried off, leaving her cart of groceries behind. McCree sighed thankfully, and grinned at Hanzo.

“Mighty fine timin’ darlin’.”

“Indeed.” Hanzo said and glowered in the direction the woman had fled. He set his armload into the cart and grabbed a fistful of McCree’s shirt instead, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. He pulled back with a nip to McCree’s bottom lip, and McCree felt one fang break the skin just barely.

“We should get going.” Hanzo said, heading down the aisle. McCree followed with the cart, briefly looking over Hanzo’s choices. A great deal of fish and poultry met him, plus a few very nice looking steaks.

The rest of their trip was uneventful, a few packs of Gatorade and some frozen items finishing off their list. Checkout was quick, and they were back home unpacking everything by midday. By the time the sun began to set, Hanzo was pacing, full of nervous energy.

“Darlin’?”

Hanzo shook his head. “I am fine, merely anxious. I can feel—I feel different, but in a way I cannot fully explain. Anticipatory, perhaps?”

McCree nodded. “Well, I don’t see a point in not gettin’ the show on the road.” He rose from the armchair he had been reading in, setting his book down on the table beside it. He crossed the room in easy strides, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist. Hanzo leaned happily into the touch, purring quietly. McCree peppered kisses across the archer’s face, from his cheeks to his jaw, and finally ending on his lips. Any softness was lost then, and McCree almost felt the coil of tension in Hanzo snap loose.

In a flash the dragon was upon him, hands grabbing his sides and arms as sharp teeth attacked his bare chest. McCree gasped, pulling Hanzo up and attaching to his neck. He sucked a bright red spot below his jaw, then another further down, all the while backing Hanzo towards the bedroom. Hanzo hissed as McCree nipped the other side of his neck, his back pressed flush to the bedroom door. Fumbling hands found the doorknob, and they were stumbling into the bedroom as the door hit the wall.

Pants found the floor and hands found hips, thighs, then wrapped around two hard cocks and begin a stuttering rhythm. Hanzo growled and bucked against McCree, wanting more yet knowing the cowboy loved to draw things out. McCree released their cocks and kissed down Hanzo’s body, kneeling on the floor and taking Hanzo into his mouth. The dragon threw his head back and growled, tangling his fingers into McCree’s hair. McCree moaned around his mouthful, sucking Hanzo down to the base. He pulled off slowly, eyes skyward and taking in every expression and moan the archer made.

Hanzo released his death grip on McCree’s hair, petting it instead. He growled softly, making sure he had McCree’s attention.  
“You are doing so good McCree. So very good.”

McCree squirmed, sucking harder as he pulled up and off for air. Hanzo continued to mumble praise to him, relishing in the way he moved, the little thrusts his hips made every few seconds especially. Hanzo pulled his hips away, McCree whining slightly and trying to follow, though Hanzo stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“McCree,” Hanzo started, feeling heat rise through his body, “I wish to have you. May I?”

McCree needed a second to process what he said, then nodded eagerly. Hanzo didn’t top often, simply preferring to bottom, but when he did it made McCree’s head spin. The layers of discipline and regality came off, leaving the powerful dragon free to stretch his talons and roar. McCree clambered onto the bed, positioning himself on his hands and knees and presenting himself to his partner. Hanzo purred appreciatively, admiring the view for a moment before leaning down and sinking his teeth into the meat of his thigh. McCree moaned loudly and Hanzo let go, watching color flood the indents his teeth had left. He hadn’t bitten hard enough to draw blood, but a red mark remained nonetheless.

McCree reached over into the bedside table and fished out the tube of lube kept within, tossing it over his shoulder. Hanzo caught it effortlessly, flicking the cap open with his thumb and letting a generous amount flow onto his fingers. He gave it second to warm up, tossing the bottle to the side, but still within arm’s reach. They’d need a new bottle once this was over with.


End file.
